A micromirror actuator which is situated in a housing composed of two silicon spacers fixedly bonded on both sides to the micromirror actuator, and two glass substrates bonded to the outer sides of the silicon spacers is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,313 B2. To form the housing, the two glass substrates are first attached to the particular associated silicon spacer by carrying out a first and a second bonding process. The structures obtained in this manner are then fixedly mounted on both sides of the micromirror actuator by carrying out a third and a fourth bonding process. A further characteristic of the micromirror actuator situated in the housing is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic illustration of a functional principle of a conventional micromirror.
Micromirror 10 represented in FIG. 1 in a partially schematic form, having an adjustable mirror surface, is situated in a housing having at least one glass plate 12. The adjustable mirror surface is adjustable with respect to glass plate 12 about at least one rotational axis 14 in a range between a first extreme position 16a and a second extreme position 16b. By moving the adjustable mirror plate about the at least one rotational axis 14, a light beam 18 striking the mirror surface may be projected on a preferred point of a projection area 20 between a first external point 22a, which corresponds to first extreme position 16a, and a second external point 22b which corresponds to second extreme position 16b. 
Before striking the mirror surface, light beam 18 penetrates the boundary surfaces of glass plate 12. This generally results in a reflection 24 of light beam 18 on glass plate 12, which is frequently oriented toward projection area 20, resulting in a static reflection point 26 on projection area 20.